RoAir
NEW RO AIR! RoAir International Airlines was founded by a British user named yrreb he re-opened RoAir after it closed on May 1, 2013 but now yrreb hopes that it grows as big as the first one. Yrreb asks that you join, he says to join by going on his profile. Also the new RoAir was founded July 20, 2014.Yrreb wants you to join RoAir if you have an account. About RoAir in 2009 was small back then, and planes were just being built, as well as airports just being created. RoAir had member count spikes in mid-2011, late 2012, and early 2013. RoAir's slogan is "Love at first flight". History In 2009, a British user named yrreb was experimenting with newly released sphere and cylinder meshes; which would eventually be the main component of ROBLOX airliners. Later that year, RoAir was founded by yrreb, and operations began in 2010 at Greenwood Airport in block-like aircraft. One year later, RoAir operated at Rosetta Airport, an airport built by yrreb, which is assumed to be the largest airport terminal on ROBLOX. RoAir began to use mesh planes, and began operating modern aircraft like the Boeing 747, Airbus A380, and the Boeing 787. In 2011, RoAir ran numerous ads, and reached 1000 members. This was thanks to the help of co-owner Darwin12, who joined that year. In early 2012, RoAir operated at Lecton Airport, with occasional Boeing 737 flights. However, at one of the test flights, a Boeing 737-200 exploded on landing, which the conclusion was that there was an explosion caused by an exploit (dll. exploit) which also became widely occuring during that year all over ROBLOX. During April 2012, A user named Drshrink caused a panic amonst RoAir members when he exploited Greenwood and Lecton into free models. Flights were suspended until Drshrink was deleted. A while after the plagarism occured, Mayford Airport opened, which resembles London Southend in real life. However, after it's first flight, a user named PotatoIceCream1337 was spotted there, and minutes after he left, Mayford was a free model as well. These events caused yrreb to step down as CEO and hand it to Vice CEO Darwin12. In August 2012, prior to ownership, Darwin12 fired most of the high-ranking members, and hired new ones. There was also a price hike in ticket prices, which gained negative feedback from members. Darwin12 announced operations at his Oakwood Regional in occasional Boeing 727 flights. Later, operations also began at Lupin's Creek Regional, an airport by joshuaw97. A premium membership program, RED+ was announced, and granted special features and special flights. After more ads ran, and numerous flights occured, RoAir reached 4000 members, being the first airline to do so. At the end of August 2012, Yrreb requested for RoAir back from Darwin, and Darwin accepted. Yrreb announced a mass-exile to get rid of inactive members and to start from scratch. When RoAir reached aproximately 400 members, daily flights at Mayford would happen in Boeing 757-200 and Boeing 737-800 aircraft in September and October. Heartland Regional opened in October 26, 2012, on yrreb's 15th birthday. RoAir operated there days later. In early 2013, Dawes Airport and Howarden Airport opened. Flights between both airports occured. RoAir announced that all future flights are free of charge as of January 11, 2014. INFORMATION OF IT'S HISTORY IS INCOMPLETE OR INACCURATE. Old RoAir Information Airbus *Airbus A319 Boeing *Boeing 737-500 *Boeing 767-300ER *Boeing 747-400 *Boeing 787-8 Bombardier *Bombardier Dash 8 Cessna *Cessna 172 Let *Let L410 Saab *Saab 340 Buildings ''italics - former / closed'' Airports ENGLAND *Dawes *Howarden *Heartland *Mayford *Rosetta *Greenwood *Lecton *Eastfield *Calcia *''Westfield'' IRELAND *Galway ITALY *Linate ICELAND *Keflavik GREECE *Skiathos FINLAND *Helsinki SPAIN *Calderon UNKNOWN / NOT SPECIFIED *Tamway *Babraham *Oakwood *Lupin's Creek Offices ENGLAND *RoAir HQ *Galby Offices *Chelby Offices *Lecton Airport Office *Heartland Airport Office *''Westfield Airport Office'' *Eastfield Airport Office UNKNOWN / NOT SPECIFIED *Citeron Offices New RoAir International Airlines Information FLEET (UPDATED 23/12/14): Boeing; 767-300ER, 787-8 Sukhoi; SSJ 100-75 (INC. SST Concorde) DESTINATIONS (UPDATED 05/01/14): Southfield Eastfield Linate Arga Northfield Helia MEMBERS (As of 1/11/15) 217 Roblox users.